Whis
Summary Whis (ウイス) is a character who appears in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with Beerus the Destroyer and serves as his attendant, as well as his martial arts teacher. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: '''Whis '''Gender: Male Age: Likely hundreds of millions of years old. Classification: Angel Special Abitilies: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes) Flight, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Age Manipulation, Pressure Points, Matter Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create Shockwawes), Transmutation, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events), Time Travel (He told Future Trunks that he can travel through time), Healing, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Resurrection (Broght Frieza back to life), Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Tempatures and Radiation (Able to travel in space, which is cold and filled with radiations) Destructive Ability: Universe level (More powerful than Beerus and Champa combined and can purge two universes if he and his brother fight each other) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can go 498 quadrillion times) Lifting Ability: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Ability: ''' '''Universal (Knocked out Beerus with a simple karate chop) Durability: ' '''Universe level '(Considerably higher than even that of Beerus) 'Stamina: '''Unknown 'Range: 'Extended melee range with his staff. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Due to his age and power, it can be assumed that Whis has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge. He is also the teacher of Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe 7.) '''Weaknesses: If the Universe 7's God of Destruction is dead, Whis will be inactive until a new god takes their place. Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''His staff '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique:' Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai:' An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Warp:' A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. *'I Won't Let You!:' Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. **'Strike of Revelation:' Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' In this state, Whis's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Aliens Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Teachers Category:Angels Category:Martial Artist Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Age Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Vibration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 3